A number of different so-called intelligent lighting systems have previously been proposed. However, a significant problem with some of the prior intelligent lighting systems is a need to install the lighting fixtures therein at known locations or at least know the location of the installed lighting fixtures based on their pre-assigned identifiers. Additionally, an initial configuration and set-up or commissioning of some of the prior systems included a lengthy time-consuming and complex process(es).
Therefore, it would be desirable to efficiently provide improved methods and apparatus for providing lighting system location determinations for a variety of different applications.